Twin's Desire
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Another Term with another tale of romance. Follow Kalas and Innocent as they try to withstand the randomness that makes School Rumble. OC/Character pairings only if desired. Multiple Pairings. Takes place after 2nd Semester.
1. Prolouge

**Following after many one-shots of School Rumble, I decided to start one or two stories for the archive. This has a number of reasons: 1. Testing two OC's that is not Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu. 2. Try and encourage other good writers to either start their own School Rumble stories or finish their unfinished ones, although it is only wishful thinking. 3. Destroy a writer's block.**

**Unlike other stories, these two OC's are not going to be paired with other Schoorum characters unlessed demanded. Their only purpose is to bring out more of the other characters; ie. Akira. Or accelerate other relationships; ie. Harima and Yakumo and Eri. The two are not going to be paired with each other, why? Because...read on.**

**Without further adieu, let us start.**

**This will start after the 2nd Term.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Prolouge a: A Fool's Desire.**

_Hello. My name is Kalas Angelus. My mother was British, while my father was American, resulting in me having heterochromia. I'm a 17 year-old who had a sort of a bad start with my earlier years...okay, a really bad start. I don't remember much of my child-hood life after five, but I do know that I was adopted to another family since my father couldn't afford paying for my expenses. I was adopted as a false child to a kind man named Regino in Italy. He gave me what my previous father couldn't; education, food, desires, anything. He even taught me combat arts at the age of ten and I quickly mastered most of the arts he taught me. But that was only the good side, the bad side was, he was the son of a Don. The younger brother of an older one. To avoid confusion, I was only seen as a child who was...just there. When I turned 15, he succeeded the title of Don, beating his older brother; who hated me for high reasons._

_With him Don, I felt at peace, but a few weeks later, we recieved a visitor. Being a highly trained marksmen, I was told to hide at the higher floors and fire at the visitor if needed. We don't know who she was, except that she was a spy and an enemy, that's all we needed to know. Doing what I was told to do, I fired at the bike she was on and her along with her little thing tumbled on the floor. Turns out that was a mistake, she attached a thread from her skirt and used it to light up her engine which exploded, killing all nearby. I was lucky that I was at the top floor, unlucky that the older brother was there as well, along with a couple of other henchmen with no known names. Regino perished and after that. My life quickly turned upside down. With no Don, the older brother quickly took the chair, banished me from being in his family and continued to torment me._

_It was only after I was fatally beaten by them in an alley that something happened to me. I saw Regino's ghost and he gave me supplies. Enough to start a new life. I then wondered where to start a life, being in Italy. I decided to go to Japan become normal like every other teen. I studied Japanese and their cultures, I bought a dog; naming it Fenrir. I also found a stray white cat and adopted it; naming it Trigger for numbered reasons. I moved to Japan, in a small town called Yagami, rented an apartment, suprisingly found a job, and hid for a year. Now 17, I attended a school called Yagami High. Now, this starts my story. Oh, did I mention that Kalas Angelus isn't my real name? I am now ashamed to remember it._

**Prolouge b: A Girl's Desire.**

_Hi. My name is Innocent Myst. My mother was British, while my father was American, resulting in me having heterochromia. I'm a 17-year old girl who had an exceptionally well start in my early years. While not the best student in my schools, I had good grades and learned a couple of skills. The only bad thing that happened in my early life was that my mother left my father who had a gambling addiction and couldn't pay for all of us. Having enough, my mother divorced him and left him, taking me along. I was the envy for most girls in schools for; what my male classmates described me as a haunting beauty. While not rich, I still had access to most luxuries in life. They thought I had everything; money, dates, clothes, everything. However, I didn't have a loving father, and with my new step dad, my mom's attention is all on him, leaving me to take care of myself for most of the time._

_One day, my mom came in contact with a terrible sickness that it was beyond curing. It was estimate that that one night, would be her last. Although my step father loved her, he still just tossed her aside once he heard she was dying. My mother gave me the last words. She has always desired to go to Japan, but now with her gone, I saw fit to adopt her desires and decided to transfer to another school called Yagami High in a town called Yagami. I didn't have much friends here as they thought I was 'too rich' for their social status. As a result, no one won't miss me. Studing Japanese to the utmost, where I even forgotten to eat, I learned it pretty quickly and using my mother's luxuriness, I bought my passport and supplies._

_Then came the day, I stood at the airport, waiting for the plane to take me to Yagami. Remember I said no one won't miss me? Turns out no one will, not even my step father came to see me off. But I don't mind, the only thing that drove me was my mother's desire. Plane landing, I quickly boarded it and sat at the window, looking at the place I once called home._

**a**

_I forgot to mention another; ever since my encounter with Regino's ghost, I seemed to have gained the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. I researched it and they called it Mediumship. Apparently, that night I saw Him. I was nearly dead, but he gave me motivation to go on. Now almost in the afterlife, it seemed to have granted me this power. Now if only I can stand seeing ghosts all over the place._

**b**

_With loneliness and the strong desire to have a loving father came an unexceptional talent. Ever since I was forced to watch one of my step father's stupid show; which had nothing but the man gaining money by capturing them within a time limit, I didn't see him getting rich, I only saw him humiliating himself. I didn't want to watch it, but my step father forced me too, so I could learn 'proper culture' My only wish at the moment was for the T.V. to break, and suprisingly it did. It blew up. Ever since then, I found out that I could things with my mind. Only drawback is, it gives me such a huge headache if I ever prolonged it's use, with the limit being ten seconds before I start to get headaches._

**a**

_Regino's ghost has given me the choice of either revenge or redemption. Turns out the spy who killed him is a student in this school; Akira Takano. She ruined my life, but wasn't my life already ruined? Is she my Savior from a life that a young child wasn't suppose to have? Or is she my Destroyer who killed Regino and turned my life upside down? I ponder upon this day or night. Why am I really here? Am I seeking Revenge? Or Redemption?_

**b**

_My mother also included this in her last words. I was not alone. There is still a boy out there who is strictly tied to me, and vice versa. My real father may still be alive, or dead. If he continued his gambling life, he may as well be dead. This _boy_,I don't know his name, except that his surname was Myst. My mother said...he was my older twin. But why am I thinking so much about this? Is he in Japan? Is he attending the same school as me? Did he have a more fitting life then I did? Most likely he's not in Japan, but still...I have this feeling..._

****

**And there it is.**

**I've had this in my mind for quite some time already. I originally included a preview in my one-shot; Mission Impossible, but I began getting different ideas of Kalas' origins, which is almost similiar, except he didn't have the twin sister. So, getting more ideas, I decided to take off the preview and start fresh.**

**Kalas lived as a false child of Don Regino; who I probably got out of character, then again, there wasn't much character to begin with. Once he was adopted, he moved to Italy.**

**Innocent lived life as a sheltered young woman. People didn't like her, nor did they hate her. Only a selected few tried to hit on her, but these boys had different intentions of taking advantage of her haunting beauty.**

**Within their lives, they've been granted abilities. Kalas gained Mediumship as a result of nearly dying. Innocent gained Telekinesis from being lonely for most of her life.**

**Also, short trivia, Innocent being granted Telekinesis is a reference to an old movie. Forgot what it's called, but apparently, the main character who is a little girl lived as a foster child in a home where they didn't care much about her, as long as she's healthy. Trying to get her to fit in, her foster father tried to force her to watch what they were watching, which was a similiar show described, and her ability of moving things with her mind manifested and their T.V. blew up.**

**The twins gaining abilities are also referenced to Harima and Yakumo. With Harima ability to communicate with animals and Yakumo's ability to read the minds of those infatuated by her, I thought it would be fitting for the two to have abilities.**

**Lastly, I'm not going to split the chapters like that. Just used for this prolouge.**

**Stay tuned. Next chapter, along with some more one-shots will probably be released later on this week.**


	2. Time of the Twins

**Okay, now we'll start with the first chapter.**

**Thanks to those who put this on their story alerts, even though they didn't leave a comment.**

**Just so you know, Kalas and Innocent will be going under changes throughout the story, just like Harima often changes his appearance and Lala (or is it Lara?) changes her hairstyle.**

**Just going to skip the two getting up and preparing for school to the point where they are introduced to the classmates. Their past will be revealed little by little and as mentioned, they are not originally going to be paired with other characters unless people wants them to. Their main objective in the story is to bring out more of the original characters as well as accelerating the process of relationships. Summary, there isn't going to be any Kalas/Yakumo or Harima/Innocent unless demanded. But they will be getting in awkward moments as it is fitting for Schoorum.**

**And if your smart enough, you will see why Kalas and Innocent are not going to be paired together, if you don't...your an idiot...kidding. I'll just go ahead and say why, the two are actually twins. There, I said it.**

**Lastly! I won't always focus on the two. The other characters will get their shine on the spotlight as well.**

**Read on!**

****

**Chapter 1: Introductions.**

"Are you sure you still want to attend?" The principle of Yagami High asked, sitting behind his desk like a throne.

"Yes." A young male's voice answered.

Sighing, the principle placed his elbows onto the desk and leaned on his hands, "You do realize that your going to have to place in the work of two terms that you have missed?" He asked, still trying to dissuade the young males decision.

"I know. I'll catch up. I assure you" The male again answered.

"Alright. Your loss. You'll be in Class 2-C along with the other new student" The principle replied in defeat.

"The other one?" The male asked.

"Your not the only one who wants to attend this school in the last term." The principle replied, pulling out a file. "But no matter. The fact that you and her have actually passed the test to enter even though Japanese Culture is your foreign subject is truly suprising." The principle explained.

"I had an year to study. It was no problem." The male again reassured.

"You know, you could always wait another year and start the school year fresh" He suggested.

The male only shook his head, "My decision stands. I'll just think of this as a sneak peek of the school year." He implied.

"Alright. Although Miss Innocent Myst won't be attending until tomorrow, so you'll have to be introduced alone." The principle stood up from his desk with the file under his arm.

"Innocent Myst?" He wondered to himself, but shook this off, "It's alright. I don't mind." He answered again.

"Okay. Mr. Kalas Angelus. Welcome to Yagami High." The principle greeted, revealing his name.

The young man, Kalas stood up and looked at the principle with his heterochromia eyes. "Thank you." He answered back, standing from his chair.

"Follow me to your class." The principle announced with an arm towards the door.

Kalas followed and soon enough, the two arrived at the classroom labeled as 2-C. Standing outside was the teacher of the class, Itoko Osakabe.

"Miss Itoko. I'd like to introduce you to one of your two new students, Kalas Angelus." The principle introduced.

Turning her eyes towards her new student, Itoko held a somewhat suprised look, "Kalas? That's an unusual name for Japanese" She replied.

"Nice to meet you too." Kalas answered, even though she didn't introduced herself to him.

"Do you know what Kalas means?" Itoko continued to ask.

"Forgotten Language?" Kalas guessed.

"Or Ill-omened raven." Itoko pointed out with a finger.

"Does it really matter?" Kalas asked, currently annoyed by the name calling.

Itoko remained silent, "Suppose not. Sorry if I came off as rude, just currently annoyed by my class." She apologized.

"Understandable" Kalas reassured.

"I'll just leave you two to bond. The other student won't be able to attend until tomorrow." The principle replied, leaving the two behind.

"So is this class as annoying as you display it is?" Kalas asked, looking in the window to see that it is a mixture of working quietly and throwing objects around.

Itoko continued to observe the wildlife inside her classroom with a sigh, "You have no idea. Thinking of getting a more safer and peaceful job like training secret spies" She replied quickly.

Kalas looked at her curiously, "Training spies?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Did I say that? I meant to say exploring space." She answered nervously, "Well, let's introduce you to the class." She replied and opened the door, entering quickly.

Blinking curiously, Kalas just followed behind quietly.

Upon entering, the entire class went silent as Itoko entered, "Alright everyone. Please put down your things for a second and look up. We have a new student from Italy joining our class. Say hello to Mr. Kalas Angelus." Itoko introduced as the boy came walking in.

"I'm not exactly from Italy, so don't thinking I'm Italian" Kalas spoke up as his first line to class.

"If you just go sit down over there besides Mr. Harima Kenji, we'll continue class. Don't be afraid to ask others for any help. Most of them don't bite." Itoko pointed out a seat, while jesting at the same time.

Kalas kept up a calm demeanor, knowing she was joking and went walking to an empty desk, _"I hope she's joking" _He repeatedly thoughted in his mind.

**Somewhere else.**

A young woman around 17 years of age ran through the alley. Her brownish crimson hair flowing nicely along with the wind, were it not for running, her hair would be reaching her thighs. Her haunting eyes focusing on the route in front of her. In her hand was a strangely shaped rock, seeming made entirely out of sand, dirt, and dust. Behind her were two perverts with no known names, seeking to have advantage of an outsider.

Seeing a turn, she went for it, only to come face-to-face with a dead end. _"Seems no more running. Oh well, I was getting tired of running." _She thoughted quietly to herself. Acting innocent, she pressed her back against the wall, in hopes of looking helpless and harmless, but really...she had something else in mind.

Finally the two creeps caught up behind her and snickered evilly as they approached their prey. "Seems your out of breath and luck, little girl." One of them replied.

"Please, leave me alone!" She shouted, acting helpless. She still held on tightly on the rock.

"Sorry lassy. We would have if you accepted our offer." The other replied. "Not often we get beautiful outsiders. Your haunting beauty just makes you more desirable." He added deviously.

"Go away, or else!" She threatened. _"Acting helpless is starting to make me feel sick"_ She added within her mind.

"Or else what?" The man asked smirking.

_"Finally to get rid of these fools." _She thoughted as she held the rock in front of her, "Or else." She repeated, but this time, she clenched the rock so hard that it started to crumble in her grasp, with little fragments falling out of her hand. Normally, this could have scared a man, but she made it worse when she opened her hand and pulled back her hand, having the rock fragments floating in midair by a mysterious force.

"What the-?" Both men replied, both wide eyed at the sight in front of them.

_"If only they didn't have their eyes wide open..."_ She then placed her left arm over her right shoulder and swung, having the rock fragments scatter out and hitting the men. Since their eyes were open, they were temporarily blind and fell back.

"Go. Let's get out of here" They panicked and ran like a dog with their tails between their legs.

Giving a victorious smirk, the girl immediately placed both hands on her head and fell on her knees groaning. _"This is such a pain. Why do I have to get this ability?"_ She muttered quietly, shaking her head. "Now I got to make another rock." She pointed out annoyingly.

A figure walked besides her, staring at her curiously. He then held out his hand towards her, "You alright miss?" He asked in a dull tone.

Noticing the presence of another person, she looked at him with her green/blue eyes, "Who are you?" She asked rudely, not accepting the hand.

"I'm sorry, my name is Karasuma Oji. I'm a student at Yagami High. You wear a similiar uniform as ours. Are you perhaps attending that school as well?" The young engimatic boy introduced himself in his usual dull tone.

Seeing comfort within his presence, she grabbed his hand and got up. "Yeah, I just started attending that school today. Well, actually, I'm starting tomorrow. I only went there this morning." She explained her story, before looking down shyly, "You didn't see that...did you?" She asked slowly, hoping he didn't see her telekinesis.

"I just arrived. I don't know what you had done, nor why you were on the ground." Karasuma answered, looking into her different colored eyes with his dull grey eyes.

"I'm Innocent Myst by the way." The girl introduced herself, shuddering inside from his stare.

Nodding, Karasuma turned away, "Nice to meet you, Miss Myst. I'd like to stay and talk, but I have to get going." He replied, walking away from the alley.

Innocent watched as the boy faded into the distance, "What's with this guy? With that face of his, I bet he never loses at poker." She muttered to herself and went the other way.

**Lunch**

Kalas sat alone quietly as he ate his lunch. _"So far, no one bit me."_ He pondered within his thoughts.

At the girls table, they did their usual discussing about random stuff. Eri talking about cooking for her father, Mikoto ranting on the pervness level of the boys in the classroom, Akira playing some game on her Psp, Tenma thinking cluelessly about Karasuma.

"By the way, what do you think about the new guy?" Mikoto suddenly asked, noticing the other three are running out of subjects to talk about.

"Who'd name their kid Kalas? Doesn't he know what it means in Japanese?" Eri pointed out, coincidently repeating Itoko's line.

"Maybe he brings bad luck." Tenma pointed out.

"Or maybe he's a forgotten child..." Mikoto added.

At the windows, Harima stared outside. It was that time of the month again, meaning no lunch, _"Kalas, huh? He seems alright. As long as he doesn't try any moves on my Tenma."_ He thoughted to himself, occupying himself by playing with his nuts. **(AN: Walnuts)**

Getting tired of the negativity, Akira decided to stop it, "Any one notice his eyes?" She pointed out in a dull tone.

Immediately, the conversation switched, "Oh yeah. His eyes are wierd. I heard of this thing...what was it called?" Mikoto began again, pondering within her mind on trying to find the term.

"Heterochromia?" Akira asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Apparently, they are very rare, but not unheard of. His parents are probably from different backgrounds, and from seeing the blue, I'd guess one of his parents is American." Mikoto explained.

"Different backgrounds..." Eri muttered quietly.

Seeing the familiar atmosphere between half-breeds, Akira looked at Eri, "Just like you..."

"Huh?"

"Isn't your father English while your mother is Japanese?" Akira added.

"Actually, my mother is half Japanese." She pointed out, going back into thinking mode.

"What do you think of his eyes, Tenma?" Mikoto asked.

Tenma, who was currently still thinking about Karasuma, getting a strange feeling he associated with another girl; which made her worry, currently popped out of her world and took three seconds to gather her surroundings, "I think it looks cool. I always liked people with this thing you call het-tear-o...that thing. This is my first time seeing it actually." She voiced her thoughts, while not getting the word, heterochromia right.

Immediately, after hearing the word cool and liked, Harima crushed the walnuts in his hand, _"If he wants to live longer, he better not try any moves. But how can I compete with someone who has two different colored eyes?"_ He pondered within his thoughts.

Kalas on the other hand, kept quiet. Finishing his lunch, he now only observed a pendant. The pendant was shaped like a curved wing, forged from silver metal, making it glitter. Tiny gems were forged into it, ranging from Saphirre, Ruby, Emerald, and Opaz. One gem on each feather of the wing. Getting lost within his world, he remembered a flashback.

**Flashback**

Kalas groaned as he got up from the floor. Since he was on the top floor, he and others fell flat on the floor as the area around them collapsed. He went on all fours and shook his head to regain his surroundings. Immediately, he shot his head up towards his father figure, "Regino..." He muttered quietly and stumbled onto his feet and sprinted towards the location where Regino was nearly crushed, but beyond saving.

Still in pain, Kalas fumbled onto the stone structure, seeing his father figure near death. No longer did he have the strength to speak, but using whatever strength he had left, Regino slowly removed a pendant from his necklace and slowly placed it in Kalas' hand. With a pained smile, Regino left this world.

"Regino..." Kalas again muttered, He observed the pendant and saw that words were engraved in it, "Have no fear"

****

**And there's the first chapter of the story. Just so you know, in most cases, Kalas will often be called a "Fool" while Innocent will be sometimes be called "Girl". Such as the case with "A Fool's Desire" and "A Girl's Desire" The chapter may seem a bit lacking, but bleh...**

**Anyways, now Harima sees Kalas as a potential threat to his love life with Tenma, while Tenma felt a bad vibe of Karasuma interacting with another girl. Neither are interested in Tenma or Karasuma...maybe...depends.**

**Trivia: I could be wrong, but I think Kalas means "Forgotten Language" or "Ill-Omened Raven" in Japanese. Correct me if I'm wrong...**

**Short Trivia: I also found out that Tenma has little psychic abilities as I read that she often spoke to Yakumo about her being able to bend spoons with her mind and demonstrated once. I never saw that in truth.**

**Also note that this is my first time writing as Karasuma...may have got him a bit off character, same story with Mikoto.**

**Review please.**


	3. A Fool's Choice

**Here's the second chapter of School Rumble: Twin's Desire.**

**Unlike previous chapter which focused on Kalas' past, as well as Innocent's ability, it will mostly focus on interactions.**

**I know the first few chapters won't be great, but trust me. Once friendships build, the real comedy will begin.**

**Lastly, I'm just running in the dark about how their school goes...apparently, I also didn't attend highschool till a later age, so I'm not familiar about most schools as well, but bear with me.**

**Read and Review.**

**Things to note.**

_Italics _= Only specific people can hear that one person.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 2: A Fool's Choice.**

The school bell rang. Not being familiar with schools, Kalas didn't know what to make of this, so he copied the students when they began to leave. The first thing he noticed was a crowd of people gathering in front of what appeared to be a sign-up sheet. _"Hmm? What's this?" _He wondered to himself.

There was several discussions among the students concerning driving, some signed up their name, some mentioned they'll try later. Not yet familiar with the language, Kalas looked around and saw a familiar student. _"Mikoto, was it?"_ Not giving much thought, he tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me. I'm not familiar with the language yet, but what is this?" He asked, pointing towards the poster.

The blue haired girl looked towards him, "Hmm? Oh, your Kalas." She greeted with a handshake, in which Kalas hesitated in shaking, "Don't worry. I don't bite." She pointed out, so Kalas; not swallowing the insult, shook it, "This is a sign-up sheet for Driver's Ed. Apparently, the School Board finally decided to provide some vehicles so students can learn to drive." She explained. "I think I'm going to sign up" She added, signing her name on the paper.

Pondering for a while, Kalas picked up the pen and signed his name as well.

"Oh, your going to try out too?" Mikoto asked the obvious. She then read his name, "For someone not familiar with the language, you sure know how to write it." She commented.

Kalas gave a non-threatening scoff, "I said I wasn't familiar with the language, that doesn't mean I don't understand most of it." He pointed out and turned his head to see some other familiar people coming.

"Make way Mikoto! I'm going to sign up!" Tenma called out and without hesitation, she signed her name up.

Mikoto gave a little worried sigh, "Ah, are you sure? Do you even know the basics?" She asked in concern.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be a piece of cake. Just keep your hand on the wheel and watch the road." She then waved off a goodbye.

Mikoto only watched her retreating form, "She's so going to fail." She muttered under her breathe.

Kalas looked towards her, "Not very bright, is she?" He wondered.

Mikoto only lowered her head, "You have no idea. With her luck, she'll probably cause the school to go bankrupt for the repairs." She answered.

Kalas then turned his head and noticed other people coming up.

First was Harima, "Tenma's going to sign up. So I'll sign up too, who knows? Maybe we'll have the same car. Of course, the only wheels I need is my motorcycle." He muttered quietly, so quietly that not even the two heard him. He then picked up the pen and signed up without hesitation.

An unfamiliar girl he hasn't seen, but saw a resemblance walked up, "Can't risk having Tenma putting others in hospitals." She pointed out. She also signed up without hesitation.

One he saw in the classroom also walked up. He recognized this one as Hanai, "Yakumo is going to sign up. I'm going to sign up too." He signed without hesitation.

Several others also came, Imadori signed up and made a comment about Mikoto's chest...this was promptly answered with a punch from Mikoto which resulted in him landing in a trashcan. Kalas raised his eyebrow at this. The large man the others called Buddha, also signed up, making a comment about how chicks dig a snazzy sportscar then started to reminisce one of his babies that involved a car. Kalas was promptly disturbed at this. This was also answered with a smack in the head by a fan from a girl who's name he tried to remember. She then signed up so "She can watch over him". Then another young man came along who had a flashy hairstyle, he signed up so he can show up Harima. A younger man also signed up, wanting to impress Tenma.

Watching them all walk away, Kalas noticed something, "Okay seriously. What's the average IQ of the students in this school?" He asked quietly.

Mikoto lowered her head again, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She muttered under her breath.

"So when does this start?" He asked, looking at the poster again.

Mikoto looked at it as well, "Seems to be starting next month." She answered.

Two more came up, a blonde girl in pigtails and a girl with red hair which he felt a negative aura from. Well, he imagined the aura, the aura was actually coming from him. Of course still being confused whether to seek peace or revenge, he hid this well. In his vision, he saw the spy who killed the only family he remembered having.

Akira signed up without a word, while Eri signed up making a comment on how her butler wanted her to learn how to drive. They remained with Mikoto, while Kalas saw this as his cue to leave.

"So your going to drive as well, Mikoto?" Eri asked.

Mikoto scratched her head, "Yeah. I figured I should learn how now. Me and Kalas signed up together." She answered.

"Really? Where is he?" Eri looked around for the male.

Mikoto also looked around, not noticing Kalas leaving, "Huh, he was right here." She remarked.

"Is that him?" Akira pointed out, seeing the retreating form of Kalas in the distance.

The three all looked at his retreating form. Shrugging it off, Mikoto and Eri left. Akira however, studied him, _"Something about him seems so familiar. I should keep an eye out for him, just in case."_ She placed within her thoughts, then took off to catch up with Mikoto and Eri.

Apparently, the sunny morning took a turn, now it was drizzling. Earning many groans from students about the rain. Some took out their umbrellas, while some took off in a sprint, covering themselves with whatever they had.

Kalas stood quietly at the sides away from everyone, there he sighed. _"I don't know what to do" _He kept thinking this over.

"So. You finally found your families killer. What are you going to do now?" A voice echoed besides him.

Normally, this would have scared many others, but Kalas only turned his head to see one of the ghosts who spoke to him regularly. Long dark hair and red eyes, this one he called Kiko. He looked down again, "I don't even know, Kiko. If I was a twisted mind, I would have attacked her on sight. But thinking over and over again, did she save me from a life a child was not to have?" He explained his situation.

Kiko, the ghost, **(AN: This is the same ghost that speaks to Yakumo) **floated besides him, "If I was alive, I would feel your pain, but I'm just a mere whisper. Only able to appear to a few." She spoke in her cold voice. Then she looked towards him, "And how many times do I have to tell you? My name is not Kiko." She added.

Kalas gave a scoff, "Unless you tell me your real name, I'm going to call you Kiko." He mocked quietly.

"I may have someone who can help you in your problems." Kiko suggested.

Kalas gave another scoff, "I prefer to do this alone. This is my business and mine alone. I don't want anyone else getting involved." He snapped out quietly.

"She doesn't have to help. I'm just pointing out that you need someone to console with. A friend to speak all your problems too." She pointed out, floating in front of him.

"Heh, as mentioned, I prefer to work on my own problems." He again snapped out.

"What if you can't do it alone? What if your mind shatters after keeping in all your problems?" She asked in a riddle.

"Again with the riddles." He answered annoyingly, then he sighed, "Who is she?"

At this moment, someone came up, "Do you always speak to yourself?" Itoko asked, apparently, she heard him talking to his ghost.

"Itoko" Kalas acknowledged, looking at her. He then turned away, "Sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind. I regularly talk out loud about what _annoys _me the most." He answered, emphasizing the annoying part.

_"Ouch" _Kiko muttered quietly.

"Hmm, well don't let it bother you much. Can't have you distracted in your works." Itoko waved off and walked away.

_"Yes, that would be very depressing" _Kiko mocked to him.

"Shut up!" Kalas snapped quietly.

Unfortunately, Itoko heard him, "Excuse me?" She gave a death glare.

Forming a sweatdrop, Kalas lowered his head, "Nothing. Just telling the voices to be quiet." He answered promptly, then walked off, "Sorry to keep you, Miss Itoko. I'll be on my way" He then disappeared in the mist of the rain.

Itoko sighed, "What a strange child. Hope he doesn't catch pneumonia" She muttered to herself quietly.

***Somewhere else***

The younger Tsukamoto sister was walking alone in the rain, pondering within her thoughts under an umbrella. Recently, she found out she fell in love with Harima, but she also knew that Harima loved Tenma; her sister. What confuses her even more is that she knows that Tenma loves Karasuma; she made it no secret to those close to her. She didn't know much of Karasuma, just that he is merely a bane to Harima's existence in two ways. One: Tenma loves him. Two: He's the famous editor who influenced Harima. When he found out, he felt a second knife going within him.

She also knew for a fact that many boys are interested in her, but not in a romantic way, but a dark way. One who loves her in a romantic way then a dark one was Hanai; He made it no secret either. Always speaking his thoughts, one would think Yakumo could fall for him, but there are a few problems for that thought. One: He was too forward. Two: He's not exactly a listener. Three: He thinks too much. Four: He's too clueless in several situations. And five: He's too loud.

However, if Hanai was a bit more in control of his thoughts and mind, he could have actually made her fall from him, but from the way things stand, it won't happen in a million years. Here, she figured that she has three options. One: Confess to Harima and hope he accepts her. Two: Finally go with Hanai, she figured she won't be able to run from him forever. Three: Disappear. She didn't know how to disappear, but she figured if she asked Akira, she would have something in mind.

"Have a lot on the mind, do we?" The ghost's voice called out,

Yakumo moved her head to the side and saw the ghost who loved to torment her appearing a bit too close. "Your kind of...close" Yakumo pointed out, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't like getting wet" The ghost admitted.

Yakumo tilted her head, wondering how a ghost can get wet. But deciding it's not worth it, she shrugged it off. So instead, she stared, waiting for her lecture on her love problems.

The ghost; Kiko, noticed what she was waiting for, "Don't worry. I'm not here to torment you. Instead, I have someone I want you to meet." She explained her reason of appearance.

"Eh?" Yakumo did her trademark version of 'What?' **(AN: Anyone notice that in the manga?)**

"A young man. Promptly the exact age of Harima and Hanai." She replied.

Yakumo stared at her quietly.

Noticing this stare, the ghost let out a little giggle. "Don't worry. I'm not playing Cupid. I know for the fact that Harima is the only one who will have a place in your heart. But then again, you never know." She explained.

"Why should I meet him?" Yakumo asked.

The ghost looked in the distance, "Let's just say you two share similiar problems. Might be nice to have a friend to console your problems with. And who knows, he might even help you in your relationship with Harima" She explained, adding a sarcastic remark in the last bit. In truth, one of the problems that is guaranteed they will share is how to make her shut up.

Yakumo immediately flushed, "I told you. I..." She started up.

"You want Tenma to have Harima. But is it truly what you desire?" The ghost finished, asking that question which often caused Yakumo to go in full thinking mode.

Either she's too tired to think that up, or the author is being lazy and not writing a flashback, as she only lowered her head and muttered, "Yes..."

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

"Eh?"

"I truly do not believe that is what you desire. What you truly desire is your sisters happiness. But let me ask you this, will she be happy with Harima?" She did her trademark riddle.

"I..." She started.

"Is someone there?" A voice called out.

Both Yakumo and Kiko **(AN: Yakumo doesn't know her pet name) **looked at the source of the voice. It was inside a bench with a roof on it, protecting the sitter from rain. Looking at each other for a while, both proceeded towards the booth. There they saw a young girl, shivering to the bone.

"Huh, thought I heard something." The girl replied.

_"Hmm. I see a huge resemblance. Maybe she's a sister of the boy I mentioned." _The ghost spoke out.

However, Yakumo ignored this. It was obvious this girl was older than her, she seemed more mature. "Oh hello. Are you trapped here?" She greeted quietly.

The girl leaned back and placed her arms behind her head, "It was sort of my fault. I fell asleep here and when I woke up, it was raining and I became cold." She explained her story.

_"Ask for her name. She wears the same uniform as your school." _The ghost suggested.

"Kind of pushy today, aren't you?" Yakumo acknowledged. Not being used to talking to ghosts in front of people, she forgot only she can see her and speak to her for that manner.

The girl tilted her head, "Who are you talking to?" She wondered.

_"As of right now. Only you and that boy can see me. So, your probably going to freak her out if you continue to talk to me."_ She pointed out.

Yakumo immediately flushed, "Oh, I do that a lot. Heh." She countered.

_"Nice counter" _The ghost replied. Knowing this, she was not making it easy on ignoring her.

The girl folded herself again to keep warm, "Heh, your a strange one." She acknowledged.

Yakumo only lowered her head in embarrassment, "Excuse me. You wear a uniform similiar to my school. Are you attending that school?" She asked.

The girl smiled, "Yes. Yagami High if I remember. I joined just today, but starting tomorrow. Still have things to take care of." She confirmed the question.

_"Like sleeping?"_

"By the way, my name is Innocent. What's yours?" She introduced herself as Innocent.

Yakumo took down her umbrella and sat inside the booth, leaving the ghost outside to get wet. "Yakumo Tsukamoto" She stared into the distance.

_"I'm getting wet..."_

Yakumo ignored. "Which class are you attending?"

Innocent began to rack up her memory, "1-D. I think." She answered slowly. Looking out into the distance, into the ghosts direction.

_"Hold it. She almost has the same eyes as the boy. So maybe they are related. Ask if she has any siblings."_ The ghost asked.

Yakumo didn't really like asking personal questions, but this ghost while very truthful and had her share of scaring people moments, she was quite annoying to people who can see them, "1-D. Same as my older sister." She stated, then looked towards her, "Sorry to ask you this, but do you have any siblings?" She asked shyly.

Innocent scoffed, looking at Yakumo, "Not that I know of. I grew up as the only child with only step sisters. Glad I'm away from them now." She answered honestly. "Why did you ask?" She added, staring at Yakumo's crimson orbs with her blue/green ones.

Yakumo gasped silently at the eyes. She found it mystifying, yet creepy at the same time. She had seen those eyes somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. She continued to stare silently at the orbs in front of her.

Innocent gave a small smile, "Do you find them beautiful or scary?" She asked, noticing the stare.

Yakumo looked away, embarrassed for staring so long, "I-I think they're nice. Are they natural?" She asked shyly. Trying to ignore the ghosts sarcastic smile that appeared on her.

Innocent looked at the distance again, "Your eyes are nice as well. I seriously thought red eyes meant evil or something. Something I read out of a fairytale book." She admitted silently. "Yes, they are natural. But you never answered my earlier question. Why did you ask if I had siblings?" She repeated herself.

Yakumo blushed at the comment of her eyes, "Thank you." She responded quietly, then lifted her head at the question, "Oh, just satisfying my friends curiosity." She answered again.

"I see. Who is your friend?" She asked again.

Yakumo began to think again, then she got it, "I like to call her Ghost." She answered quickly.

_"Ouch"_

"Ghost? That's a weird pet name." Innocent remarked.

"It's because she moves like a ghost. As silent as the wind and her words can send chills to your spine." Yakumo again explained. She was starting to get tired of asking questions for her ghost.

_"Now I'm just insulted'_

"How strange." She muttered quietly. "Hope I can meet her one day." She added quietly.

_"I rather you didn't" _Yakumo had to think to herself.

Staring into the distance, Innocent noticed that the rain showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, "Mind walking me home under your umbrella? I don't want to get to wet." She requested.

"Um...sure." Yakumo agreed and stood up, opening her umbrella. She positioned it so that they both could walk without getting wet. The ghost continued to ponder within her thoughts, wondering if Innocent is related in any way to Kalas.

_"Twins maybe? Nah. They probably would have known by now."_ She replied to herself quietly. Then she noticed that there was no room under the umbrella meaning she'll get wet if she follows, so she decided, "I'm vanishing now." Then she disappeared.

"Where do you live?" Yakumo asked.

Innocent studied the surroundings, "Not far from here. Just a couple of blocks down." She answered, then looked at her, "By the way. Curious question, how's your sister? I mean, since I'm in the same class as her. Is there anything I should know about her." She requested.

Yakumo began to think on how to answer this, "She's pretty childish. Most of the time, she'll think of something. Also, her pigtails have a mind of their own." She replied, walking in the distance.

***Somewhere Else***

So here's Kalas. Walking in the rain in quiet and peace. He didn't really mind the rain that much, at least he's not soaking wet. Of course, he had to go to work, meaning he had to get transportation if he wants to get there in time.

As if fate read his thoughts, a black limo came along in which it slowed down and the rear window opened, revealing the blond pigtailed girl he saw earlier.

"Your Kalas, aren't you? Need a lift?" She asked.

Kalas remained quiet, he did need a ride, but he wasn't one to occupy the time of someone he does not know, "I'll be fine." He replied, still walking.

"You sure? You might catch pneumonia." She again asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." He again answered.

This time, the front window opened revealing a man with a fine mustache, "The Lady requests that you hop in." He replied in a death glare.

Kalas felt intimidated at the glare, so he decided not to anger him. He turned around and opened the door, sitting on the seat opposite of the rich girl. He then studied her, trying to remember her name, "Your...Eri. Aren't you?" He asked, in which was answered with a tilt of the head with a smile. He then looked over his shoulder, "Your driver is scary." He remarked.

"Don't worry about Nakamura. He's only trying to protect me." Eri pointed out.

"It's a pretty poor job of doing so when you invite a complete stranger in your car." Kalas pointed out.

Eri smiled, "Even if you try anything, you'll be dead within the few seconds." She replied sarcastically.

"Really? How so?" Kalas pointed back.

"Look behind you"

Kalas then looked behind and there he met with a creepy glare from her maid; Masaru who was growling darkly at him. He shifted uncomfortably and stared back at Eri, "Right." He replied, losing this battle. "So why did you pick me up?" He asked.

"What? Can't you trust me in this?" Eri suggested.

"Where I grew up from. Trust is something that could get me killed." Kalas pointed out, referencing his time in the Don's Family.

Eri let out a little laugh, "Well, your in Yagami. You don't have to worry about much death threats here." She answered amused, "Geez. So uptight." She added sarcastically.

Kalas only tiled his head in amusement, still keeping an expressionless face. There they sat in silence for the time being. Eri stared back, but it was mostly at his eyes; eery, yet beautiful. There, he noticed his stare, so he decided to break the silence. "Do you find them beautiful? Or creepy?' He asked.

"Huh?" Eri asked, snapped out of her trance, "Oh um...There cool." She answered quietly.

Kalas only tilted his head again. "You never did answer my earlier question. Why did you pick me up?" He again asked.

Eri only scoffed annoyed, "Still onto that?" She asked.

Kalas too, scoffed, "Your a rich girl. You wouldn't have picked me up unless you have something to ask of me." He pointed out.

"So your against rich people as well...'

"I've had my fair share of them"

"Well. I'm not like them." She snapped out, "Guess I wanted to ask you. How do you get by? With your eyes I mean. Don't people stare at them?" She asked quietly.

"I've learned to ignore them." He answered. "Why are you asking about that?" He wondered.

"Well. You see, I'm actually half-Japanese. My father is British." She admitted. "Guess I just wanted to know how you get by life. I'm called halfie by other rich kids." She muttered quietly, looking down.

"There's nothing wrong in being a half-breed. If I had to say, I'd say that it's a sign of peace. A uniting of different heritages. Those who look down upon them are often envious. They are jealous that you have a life in both worlds." He explained in wisdom.

Eri only looked in acknowledgment, "Wow. Never thought of that before." She muttered quietly, looking back down.

"Or so I read in a book somewhere." He added quickly.

Eri looked in disbelief, "You got that from a book?" She asked.

"Learning Japanese, I've had my share of books. Forgot what the title was called though." He admitted quietly. Eri only looked out the window in amusement. Kalas then recognized the area, "Stop here." He requested.

"Nakamura. Stop." Eri ordered, in which the car halted to the sidewalk. She looked out the window and saw that they stopped in front of a restuarant, "You live in a restuarant?" She asked.

"I work here." He answered, opening the door and stepping out. He looked at the skies, letting the light rain fall on his face. "Thanks for the ride" He replied, then turned and proceeded towards the resturant.

Eri remained silent, watching him go, "Nakamura. Let's go home now." She ordered.

"At once, Miss." He obeyed, letting the car go in motion.

***Back at School***

"So. What do you think. Partner? Shall we sign up and show those 1-D's how to operate a vehicle?" Tougo asked, looking at the Driver's Ed enrollment list.

Harry looked at all the names, "Yes. We'll show them how to drive." He agreed, signing up his name. "And stop calling me partner" He added. He then turned, "How about you Lala?" He asked.

Without hesitation, Lala signed her name up. "Ichijou will not defeat me at driving." She replied.

Then 2-D's Big Three's went to their hangout spot. WAS Burgers.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Finish Chapter 2.**

**Here's the latest chapter. I've wanted to finish this earlier, but I kept getting distracted.**

**So, anyways. I'm not sure if they already know how to drive a vehicle, but I figured a Driver's Ed Arc would be nice in School Rumble.**

**As you may have noticed. I'm giving the ghost a bigger role then in the actual anime. Her pet name is Kiko and Ghost. From Kalas and Yakumo respectfully.**

**I may have gotten Yakumo out of character with Innocent. But she's pretty shy and having a ghost tell her what to do made it pretty tough.**


	4. Sunset Twilight

**Next chapter of Twin's Desires. Previously, many of the memorable characters signed up for Driver's Ed. Kalas already aquainted with Mikoto and Eri while Innocent only talked to Yakumo. So, let us continue.**

**XOXOX**

**Chapter 3: Spring Twilight**

Sarah, Asou, and their boss watched Kalas work quietly. Kalas only took orders, scribbling in his own language; English, instead of the kanji. Although he appeared to be a good worker, he never smiled to his customers.

"So what made you hire him?" Asou asked curiously.

"The poor boy was starving last week. He said that he couldn't pay for the rent that month and had been kicked out of his apartment. Taking sympathy, I convinced a landmaster to lend him a house and that I'll make sure he pays his rent by working for me. I take a quarter off of his hours and add it to his rent. I was the one who suggested he should go to school." Their boss explained, scratching his nose on the process.

Sarah only stared at him quietly, _"There's a familiar atmosphere around him. Almost similiar to Yakumo." _She thought to herself.

Kalas walked into the back to place empty plates and bowls and such. Tired, he leaned on the wall and sighed.

"Not bad at all" Kiko's voice popped up, appearing besides him.

Kalas then gave a frusterated sigh, "What do you want?" He asked.

"What? Can't a friend come around to check up on their friends?" The ghost asked, mockingly hurt.

Kalas gave a scoff, "Since when did you consider us friends?" He asked.

Kiko then decided to change the topic, "Anyways, that girl I wanted you to meet is about to pass by, along with another girl whom I find some interest in, maybe you will too." She explained.

"Don't bother having them come here. I'm off in half an hour." He then walked off to continue his orders.

Kiko watched him leave, "By the way Kalas. Try smiling to your customers more." She suggested before vanishing.

Kalas only scoffed and went to the tables.

Behind the wall, Sarah seemingly listened in on the conversation, _"What a strange man" _She thought to herself quietly.

"Seems you have an eye for our new partner." Asou's voice ringed out, nearly scaring Sarah out of her socks.

Sarah turned back to him, "What! No..." She denied his conclusions.

"You were looking at him ever since he walked into this building." Asou added, grabbing the dirty dishes.

"It's not that. It's just, there's something familiar about him. I keep looking at him to figure it out, although I can't place my finger on it." She concluded her suspicions.

Asou only gave a little laugh and walked away, "Well, don't let it distract you." He replied.

***Somewhere else***

"Um, thanks for treating me for dinner." Yakumo called out quietly, walking alongside the taller girl.

Innocent only smiled, "Well, first day in Yagami, figured I should at least know one person." She replied.

"Where are we eating?" Yakumo asked.

"You know, I don't really know. We're just going to a restaurant I've seen in an ad." Innocent confessed letting out a little chuckle. She then turned her head to the side, "And this is it." She motioned out to the restaurant. **(AN: Same restaurant where Asou, Sarah, and Kalas works.)**

Yakumo took a while to memorize the building, "Oh, that's where my friend works." Yakumo pointed out.

"Oh, good. This will be easier on my part." Innocent complied and the two went towards it.

***Back***

"See you tomorrow Kalas. Same time." Their boss waved goodbye as Kalas raised a hand in acknowledgement.

_"That went well"_ Kalas thought to himself quietly, placing his hands in his pocket. He kept his head lowered in deepthought, apparently one of Kiko's words got to him, _"Smile? Now that I think of it, I don't remember smiling about anything..."_ He added to his train of thoughts, before shrugging it off ridiculously. He wasn't paying attention to where he was heading, until bumping into two individuals snapped him into his position.

"Watch where your going" One of the girls snapped.

"Sorry." Kalas answered without turning, "Wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." He added, continuing his walk.

"Hmph, the nerve of that guy. Bumping into us and not even looking back at us." The same girl muttered.

"Um...At least he said sorry." The other girl complied.

The two girls continued towards the resturant. While on the ground laid a certain necklace donning several gems.

***Back to Innocent and Yakumo***

They were already seated when Sarah came over to take their orders. Innocent was still mumbling about a certain rude young man while Yakumo looked towards her friend.

"Oh hello Yakumo." Sarah greeted grabbing out a paper and notepad. "Who's your friend?" She asked, motioning towards the girl who was still mumbling.

"Hi" Yakumo greeted back and looked towards Innocent, "This is Innocent Myst. She's attending the same class as my sister." She explained and looked at the girl. "Innocent" She called out, causing the older woman to snap out of her little ranting, "This is my friend, Sarah" She introduced the both of them.

Sarah let out a hand, "Pleased to meet you." She greeted.

Innocent looked at her in the eyes, "Likewise." She shook her hand.

At that moment, Sarah's eyes widened once she saw Innocent's eyes and let out a little gasp, still gripping her hand.

"Are my eyes that scary?" Innocent asked tilting her head.

Sarah quickly looked away, "Sorry, just suprised. Sorry for being rude" She then sat on a chair, "By any chance, do you know a man named Kalas Angelus?" She asked curiously.

The two girls shook their heads, "Who name's their son Kalas? Might of sounded better outside Japan, but here?" Innocent pointed out.

"Um, can we order?" Yakumo stepped in.

"Oh right, sorry." Sarah got up and grabbed her notepad again, "What are you two having?"

***Back to Kalas***

Kalas sneezed for no reason, like someone was making fun of him, but that was only superstition, so he shrugged it off.

"So what do you think of those two girls back there?" Kiko asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Kalas again sighed, "Must you always appear when I'm alone in thought?" He asked annoyed.

"So where are you headed to now?" Kiko asked.

Seeing as she is only a ghost, Kalas turned towards her, "Well, the lady whose apartment I was renting is kicking me out, saying I was always late to pay the rent." Kalas replied, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Wow. What are you going to do now?" She again asked.

"Well, I found a landmaster who is willing to give me a house at a cheap price providing I fix it up myself. Although he said one of the neighbors is pretty clueless, but I can live with that." Kalas admitted, starting to notice something missing in his pockets.

"Let me guess, the Tsukamoto Sisters." Kiko pointed out.

"That's what he said. How did you know?" He asked, still feeling around his pockets.

"Call it a lucky guess." She answered, if she was still capable of feeling emotions, she would have had a smug smile on her. Clueless was the keyword. "How are you going to get your stuff there?" She again asked.

"I rented a truck and someone to drive. Told him to get my stuff there while I was in school." Kalas explained. He then finally noticed something was absent. "Crap..." He then took off without a word.

Kiko only watched him walk away, "Hmm. Moving close to the Tsukamoto sisters. Something tells me things are going to get pretty wild." She muttered to herself, then vanished from view.

***Back to the restaurant***

Innocent waved bye as she walked off. Yakumo done the same and started to walk the other way, she then stepped on something that nearly made her trip. She then moved her foot and found a necklace gleaming in beautiful colors. She then picked it up and examined it, "It's beautiful. Wonder who it belongs to?" She wondered to herself.

Down the street, Kalas was running, again not paying attention. So he bumped into a girl again.

"You again? You really got to watch where your going!" The girl again snapped.

"Sorry, can't talk." Kalas ran without exchanging a glance.

"Hmph, the nerve of that guy." The girl again mumbled. Then looked back getting an idea. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, seeing that no one was, she extended her two fingers to Kalas' foot. Smiling, she jerked her hand back, using telekinesis to hold back his foot.

Kalas then tripped flat onto his face, getting up and looking back at the person he suspected that would trip him. However he looked back and the girl was walking away and was already too far away so she couldn't have tripped him. Looking around, he shrugged it off and got up dusting himself off. He took a couple of steps, continuing to dust himself off. He then looked ahead and saw the other girl holding his necklace, "Damn..." He muttered to himself.

He then studied her, "She's just a harmless girl, just ask and she'll give it back." He replied to himself and walked towards her.

"Guess I'll hold on to this until someone reclaims it." Yakumo replied to herself and placed it around her neck, she then held up the necklace, "Whoever this belongs to will be very depress about losing it." She again muttered to herself. She then let out a little smile, "It's beautiful though."

Seeing the smile, Kalas stopped in his steps, "Come on Kalas. This is your property, she's probably not even a thief." He continued to talk to himself, then looked at her smile again, "But she looks so happy about it. I can't knock that smile off her." He pondered quietly. "Just ask and she'll give it back. That easy." He continued the mantra.

"Hey, Kalas!" A familiar voice shouted out.

Looking towards his name, he saw Mikoto walking towards him, "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

Mikoto stood in front of him, "What? Not even a hello?" She mocked, in which was answered with a shrug, "I'm just waiting for Asou to get off." She explained her reason of being there.

"Asou." Kalas replied curiously.

"He's my boyfriend." Mikoto answered simply.

"Ah." Kalas then looked towards the girl again.

"Anyways, you seemed distracted, so I came to see what's wrong." Mikoto answered her other reason of approaching him.

Kalas then looked towards her again, "That's rather kind of you." He acknowledged.

"You were staring at Yakumo. Is this about her?" Mikoto asked...rather smugly at that.

"Yakumo..." Kalas repeated the named, learning it.

Misunderstanding his silence, she let out a little giggle, "Too shy to start up a conversation?" She again asked smugly.

Kalas then narrowed his eyes at her, "This has nothing to do with being shy." He pointed out blankly.

Mikoto then looked towards Yakumo, "Hey, Yakumo. Come here for a sec." She called out.

"No! Don't call her." Kalas snapped quietly.

Yakumo, looking towards her name, saw Mikoto with a boy from earlier, who Innocent described as rude and bringer of bad luck. "Yes?" She asked, placing the necklace beneath her shirt and walked towards them.

"Seems our new friend; Kalas, wants a word with you," Mikoto pointed her thumb at the young man in question.

"Kalas?" She paused at his name. _"That's the name Sarah mentioned."_ She thought to herself and looked at Kalas to see if she could read his thoughts. There she saw white words appearing like bubbles, seeing as it is white instead of black, she figured he want no dark thoughts of her, but it was pretty clouded and confusing, if not strange, on what he was thinking.

_"Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you."_

Pretty strange indeed. She saw that he was cursing Mikoto, she then shook her head, "A word with me?" She asked curiously and continued her course towards them.

She then reached them and stared curiously at Kalas.

Kalas for the first time in a while, was lost at words. He wanted his necklace back, but he didn't want to take that smile away. "Well...um..." He kept mumbling at words.

Tilting her head, Yakumo continued to read his thoughts.

_"Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you."_

_"He's a strange one" _She thought to herself quietly, "Yes?" She asked.

Kalas then looked towards Mikoto, "That is, I would prefer to discuss this with Yakumo alone." He answered.

Still having that smug look on her face, Mikoto giggled, "Oh, of course. I'll take my leave." Even her voice still had that smug tone on her.

Realizing the power of his words, he quickly recoiled, "Damn it." He mumbled, "It's not what you think." He pointed out and shook his head, "Forget it, there's nothing to talk about." He then ran off.

Wide eyed at his actions, Mikoto looked towards him, "Huh? Kalas?" She called out, but he continued on walking.

Yakumo continued to read his thoughts.

_"Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you."_

They became smaller as he disappeared in the distance.

"Huh, you think a guy like him wouldn't be that shy about this." Mikoto wondered, scratching the back of her head.

Yakumo let out another smile, "I don't think this has anything to do with being shy." She pointed out, indicating by his thoughts, he wasn't shy from the first place.

"Yeah? Well, whatever. See you around." She waved as she saw Asou getting off.

Yakumo then proceed to go home. **(AN: Quick note. She was busy reading his thoughts that she didn't notice his eyes.)**

***After quickly getting home* (1)**

Yakumo arrived at their home when she noticed the same boy walking towards the nearby house. "Kalas?" She called out.

The boy looked towards his name and saw Yakumo, _"Perfect. Now I can ask her"_ He thought to himself and walked towards her.

Instead of seeing him continously repeating 'damn you' she saw his thoughts. _"Wonder what he wants to ask me?"_ She wondered to herself.

"Evening." He greeted.

"What did you want to ask me earlier?" Yakumo wondered, continuing to read his thoughts.

"Well, I wanted to ask you..." Kalas began, but unfortunately...

"Yakumo!" Tenma's voice called out.

Both turning to the source of the voice, they saw Tenma running towards them.

"That's your little sister?" Kalas wondered.

Yakumo looked down in embarassment, "Actually, I'm the younger sister." She admitted. Although it happened many times before, she would continuously get embarassed by it.

Tenma was up to them when Kalas studied the both of them, "Didn't see that coming." Kalas quietly replied.

"Didn't see what coming?" Tenma wondered.

"Nothing." Kalas muttered.

Tenma took the time to recognize him, "Oh your Kalas. The new kid." She pointed out.

"I am."

"The bringer of bad luck" Tenma added carelessly.

"The what?" Kalas asked confused.

"Well, there's been talk that you bring bad luck because your name leads to it." Tenma explained.

Yakumo saw a change in his thoughts.

_"Should've picked a better name."_

She was confused at this, was he hiding or something?

"Whatever. I got to get some sleep. See you tomorrow." He then took off without asking his request.

"Uh...Night?" Yakumo called out, still shocked at what he wanted.

"So how was your nightout?" Tenma asked, walking towards their home with Yakumo following.

***Later on that night***

Many of his stuff still laid about, some in boxes. While not having much objects, it did take up a lot of room. He laid in a corner in a sleeping bag, still wide awake.

"Do you like her?" Kiko's voice again popped up.

Sighing, Kalas looked at the ghost, "Always when I think I'm alone." He muttered.

"You haven't answered my question" Kiko again asked.

Scoffing, Kalas turned around, "I can't answer that." He replied.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"I abandoned those feelings long ago." He pointed out.

Kiko however, floated besides him, "Yet, you hesitated towards her. Why?" She asked.

"Couldn't take away her smile." He answered simply.

"Why's that?"

"Had enough of making people sad." He then put on earphones to drown her out.

"Heh heh. Poor little human." She then disappeared from sight.

**XOXOXOX**

**Not really satisfied with the last part.**

**(1) I wanted to add another scene between those two, but I didn't want another scene of mindless babbling or Kalas and Kiko arguing again. I also wanted to get the night over with.**

**I don't have much to say, but who can guess where "This has nothing to do with being shy" came from?**


	5. FF and Spring Dawning

**sHere's the next chapter of Twin's Desires. Now let me explain the lack of creative titles and chapters. I'm trying to follow the manga tradition of naming every chapter after a movie. Now me not knowing too many movies, decided to name to chapters off books. Now the last chapter wasn't really a book title that I know off, so here's a little story of how it came to be. I was looking at my shelf and saw Margaret Weis' Dragons of Winter Night. So I decided to use that, but some errors popped up. First of all, there is no dragons in the story. Second of all, it's not winter. It's currently Spring, so I looked again and found Dragons of Spring Dawning. Again, errors. Again, no dragons. Lastly, it's not morning. So I looked at the next book. Dragons of Autumn Twilight. You get the idea of no dragons. Now it's dusk, which could be described as Twilight, and the problem came as, it's not Autumn. So I decided to mix up the two books and got Spring Twilight...**

**Now enough wasting time and space, you probably didn't even read that...anyways. We learned that Kalas now lives next to the Tsukamoto sisters in a rundown building that he has to fix to stay for a reasonable price. Innocent also became friends with Yakumo, met Sarah and unintentionally met Kalas and is starting to dislike him for his rude nature of "Not watching where he's going" So, read on and see what awaits them.**

**XOXOX**

**Chapter 4: Final Fantasy and Spring Dawning**

_A man with brown hair laid on his knees, sword bloody and dripping stuck out of the ground, scars laying on him, panting in pain and exhaustion, he then turned his multi-colored eyes towards the man who delievered a deadly blow upon him. "Your wasting...your time. Lord K will already have finished...the brainwashing on Princess Ten Ten." The man replied between breaths._

_The man only scoffed, "Doesn't matter. The power of love will always triumph over darkness." He replied._

_The man on the ground only laughed painfully, "What makes you think...your the one she loves? Your only a Knight, Hanio...She might have rather die...then be with you." He pointed out._

_"We've been through a lot together. Even though it is forbidden through the laws of the Kingdom. We could overcome it." Hanio; as revealed, mentioned. "By the way, Kale. Why are you assisting K?" He asked._

_"He promised...to let me have...the Princess. He's not the one...who loves her...He was only using her to gain control of two Kingdoms...Don't you see? I'm the one...who loves her." Kale managed to replied in breaths. He then looked down with his eyes closed, then let a final dying gasp as Hanio stabbed him again in the back._

_"You don't deserve her hand. Best you rest in peace and don't worry. Your Lord will be right behind you." Hanio stated, then retracted his sword and left Kale's dying body behind._

**XOXOX**

"There. Finally finished." Harima replied as he finished a short script. He then looked at his alarm clock, "Aw man. Time for school already?" He muttered as he got up and stretched, "Well, doesn't matter anyway. Not really that tired." He added and picked up his script and looked it through.

Recently, he heard Tenma saying that Kalas' eyes were cool, which was a sort of a pain as Harima hid his to conceal his true identity. In Harima's guide on love, a girl liking a guy's eyes meant trouble. And trouble meant competition. He didn't even bother to see if she even likes the guy, which was probably a rule he forgot to add in his guide to love.

"Once that Kalas guy sees this warning, it should show that Tenma is mine and he'll back off." Harima replied and stuffed it in an envelope and got dressed for school.

**At the School**

Harima arrived on his motorcycle; his newly drawn work packed safely underneath his arm. Taking off his helmet, he took a quick glance around, looking for the multicolored male. "Probably inside" He muttered to himself when he noticed the absence of the man.

Inside the school, Yakumo looked over the Driver's Ed list again and groaned silently when she saw Hanai's name underneath hers.

On the other side, Kalas was there staring at her, "Now is a perfect chance. Be friendly and ask for the necklace back. Simple." He mumbled to himself quietly. He then went to stand besides her, "Morning." He greeted.

"Oh, Good Morning." Yakumo greeted back, turning towards him.

Kalas didn't look at her, but at the poster, "So what's the reason of your groan?" He asked, staring cluelessly at the poster.

"Well, Haruki Hanai signed up too. Maybe you know him?" Yakumo asked.

"The loud mouth?" Kalas guessed and he wasn't too far off.

**Back to Harima**

The deliquent walked inside the halls, using his dark auras to drive people out of his way. _"Now let's see. Where's Tenma's Sister?"_ He muttered within his thoughts.

He then looked ahead and saw her at the Driver's Ed along with his newly claimed nemesis.

Back to the Mediumship Duo, Kalas still looked at the board. The only thing he could read was his own name. "So am I to assume that you don't like this Haruki guy?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Um, it's not that I don't like him, he's just too loud." Yakumo answered.

Kalas made a scoff, "Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you..." Kalas started, about to ask about the necklace.

"Hey! Tenma's Sister!"

Unfortunately, the other loud mouth arrived.

The two looked towards the deliquent who had a package between his arm. "Harima, was it?" Kalas spoke up.

"Yes, I'm Harima, but I don't have time to talk. I need to borrow Yakumo for a bit, see you in class!" Harima spoke out in quick words. Pushing Yakumo along the way who only helplessly marched where the man took her.

"Ookay?" Kalas muttered quietly, tilting his head confusingly.

Mikoto then came along who convenietly watched the entire thing, to add insult to injury, she had that smug look on her face. "So you found the brutal truth." She spoke out dramatically.

"Hm?"

"You thought you had a chance with Tenma's little sister? Well, with Harima in the way, it's pretty much not going to happen." She continued to speak in a poetic voice, rather poorly at that.

"So last night, you were encouraging me to pick her up, now you tell me it's not going to happen?" Kalas pointed out.

This went straight onto Mikoto's mind, "Aw, so you do want her?" She mocked.

"That's not what I mean." Kalas spoke out, looking down to his side. "Come to think of it, your IQ's pretty low as well." He added quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." Kalas shrugged off, then turned towards the direction where Harima led Yakumo, "What's the deal with those two?" He asked.

Mikoto stood besides Kalas and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, you could either go with the Sawachika rumors on that the two are dating and went over something personal. If you know what I mean." She explained the first part.

Kalas looked at her curiously, "Those two?"

"Well, not really. Although some people believe they are dating, going through second base could just be lies spreaded by Eri." Mikoto pointed out. "While she won't admit, Eri does like Harima. She could just be saying those out of jealously. She's too proud to admit it herself." She added, scratching the back of her head.

"Seeing she's a rich girl. Sounds reasonable enough." Kalas replied, placing his hands in his pocket. "The other rumors?" He requested.

Mikoto then cleared her throat, "You could go with her sister's rumors that the two are dating and that Harima is trying to go to second base with her unwillingly, but gets stopped by Tenma." She explained the second rumor.

"Why do the two interact with second base?" Kalas asked curiously.

"You know highschool kids. Wild Imaginations." Mikoto responded.

"I can imagine." He responded calmly. "Any others?"

"Or you could go with the last rumor that the two are just very close friends who are working on a project." Mikoto explained the last rumor.

"Interesting." Kalas muttered, "What's the ratio of people believing?"

"I'd say that 45% believe Eri's, another 45% Tenma's, 5% Good friends, and the last 5% No one cares." Mikoto estimated.

"Pity..." Kalas mumbled quietly. He and Mikoto then went to class.

**On the rooftop**

"Hope you don't mind me dragging you out here." Harima apoligized.

"That's okay." Yakumo reassured. She then looked under his arm, "Need my opinion again?" She guessed, then again, why else would he drag her up here?

"Yes. I've added another character in my manga who was a rival of the hero. So in the end...Maybe it'll be better if I show you." Harima replied and opened his envelop and handed Yakumo the papers.

Yakumo looked at the new character; Kale Angel. Master of the ways of a Mystic Knight. Nice addition, but the fact that he had short reddish-brown hair and heterochromia made it a bit obvious that it was based on Kalas. So she decided to ask, "He looks a bit like Kalas." She pointed out.

Harima lowered the papers and stared at her darkly, "I've been planning him before he came here." He answered darkly as well.

"Oh, okay." Yakumo answered, she was used to his sudden darkness when things were too obvious. "So what's his story?" She asked.

"Well, he's been serving under the heroine for an year. He was behind the scenes of many of her kidnaps and an ally of the villain. He gained heterochromia when he sold his soul for magic and was banished of another Kingdom he use to serve because of what he's done. With the extra magic, he immediately gone insane, but eventually learned to control it, then he began serving under the heroine." Harima explained.

"So a sympathetic villain then." Yakumo remarked, finding more of Kalas' similiarities as she flipped the pages.

"Something like that. He dies in the end though." Harima added.

Yakumo looked at Harima concerned before putting her eyes on the pages again and flipped to the end and saw the words before his death, "So he loved the heroine as well?" She asked.

"Yep. A major twist in the manga." Harima announced proudly.

_"So does this mean Kalas loves Tenma as well?"_ Yakumo thought to herself.

"Now, no offense, but I think I need another hand in this." Harima announced, causing Yakumo to look at him concerned. "I mean, your work is fine. But for once, I'd like to see what someone the complete opposite of you would say." He added, scratching his chin in thought.

"You mean like Eri?" Yakumo guessed.

"What do you mean Eri? She's too opposite, she's going to laugh at my work. Besides, I'd like someone else who can keep a secret." He answered, then snapped his fingers, "How about that new guy?" Harima suggested. In truth, the entire thing was just a setup to have Kalas read his warning.

"Um, I don't think he's too different from me." Yakumo guessed again.

"Oh please, you guys are like complete opposites. He's a guy and your a girl. Complete opposites." Harima's so called bright idea of opposites pointed out.

Just then the bell rang. "Oh, got to get to class. See you later, Tenma's sister!" Harima waved off.

Yakumo only stared confused, "What does he mean complete opposites?"

**In class.**

Kalas was staring at his desk in silence until a stack of papers smacked on it. He then looked up and saw Harima who seemed a bit dark at the moment. "What's this?" He asked.

"A project of mine. I need a guy's opinion. I figured you would fit the part." He requested...rather demanded.

The more Kalas looked at his shades, the more intimidated he felt. Deciding to amuse him, Kalas looked at the papers.

_"There. He's looking at it. Do you see my warning?" _Harima taunted within his mind. _"He's just skipping through!" _Harima noted, seeing Kalas just looking at it and not reading, _"Maybe he's seeing the warning. Heh, see what is going to happen if you try to take Tenma away from me?"_ Harima continued taunting. He then saw Kalas turning to the last page with his supposed death, _"Here it comes."_ He replied.

Kalas then straightened the papers and handed them back.

"So, what do you think of the war...I mean the manuscript?" Harima asked.

Kalas cleared his throat, "The pictures are good, but the words..."

"What about the words?"

Kalas looked down quietly, "I can't read Japanese." He admitted.

Harima then slammed his head on the desk, "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me you can't read the Kanji?" He shouted, getting up from his seat and grabbing Kalas by his collar. Kalas clenched his fists to counter attack if he done anything.

"Harima!" Itoko shouted, "Please be seated. Class has started." She warned.

Harima let go of Kalas and sat down, "Yes, Miss Osakabe." He muttered quietly.

Itoko then looked at Kalas concerned before turning back to the chalkboard and started discussing today's lesson.

Then a knock came upon the classroom door.

"Excuse me. Is this class 2-C?" A voice called out.

_"That voice" _Kalas thought quietly, seeing who it was at the door. Only to see the girl who he kept bumping into the other day. _"Huh, so she's Innocent Myst"_ He added quietly and lowered his gaze back at his desk.

"Yes it is. You must be Innocent Myst. You can seat yourself in front of Miss Tsukamoto." Itoko greeted, pointing towards the now empty seat in front of Tenma.

Innocent looked towards Kalas and widened her eyes, "You?" She called out in disbelief.

Kalas quickly shot his head up, "Me?" He asked in confusion.

Everyone looked at the two carefully seeing some similiarities. In fact, they paid more attention to the both of them so much that they didn't notice the globe was _somehow_ floating towards Kalas...above him to be specific. Even Itoko didn't notice it as she was alternatively switching glances between the two students.

"Is something wrong?" Itoko asked, still switching glances between the two.

The globe returned to its original place with no one noticing and Innocent responded by rubbing her forehead, "No, nothing important. Sorry, I'll just go to the seat." She answered, groaning silently in pain as she made a trail to the seat in front of Tenma.

Akira being the more observant, but still missed the floating globe just stared back at the paper. Any theories of Kalas being someone she was suppose to know shattered when she saw Innocent and the similiarities between the two. In a string line theory of all her missions, disguised as a maze, she never met anyone with heterochromia. She thought she figured it out as him being someone whose life she ruined. But with a sister, who clearly showed some sort of feud towards him shattered that theory. Afterall, how can a man's life be ruined with a sister like that?

_"If they are siblings that is."_ Akira placed in her thoughts. When Kalas disappeared when they signed up for Driver's Ed, she easily saw that he wasn't comfortable near her. Normally it wouldn't bother her as mostly everyone, boy and girl alike were uncomfortable in her presence. But Kalas, his discomfort showed something else. She then dedicated her free time to figure out why without asking. Why without asking? Being Akira, she feared it would show a weakness.

Kalas didn't show any remorse upon Innocent's arrival. To him, she was just another girl who he got off on the wrong foot with. Even seeing their similiarities, he didn't even begin to think that she would be related to him. All bloodlines were casted off upon his adoption to Regino, and as of right now, he had no family. So, he just continued to stare at his paper, trying to figure out how a farmer got a chicken, a bag of seeds, and a fox across a bridge that can only hold the weight of two objects. The more he thought about it, the more strained his thinking train went.

Only Innocent gave the time to think of the similairities between her and Kalas. She noticed that they both had heterochromia, opposite of each others. Their hair color were almost the same. Estimating that he's three inches taller, she drew everything her mother had told her. But remembering most of her family history, she never knew of any Kalas. There wasn't even a member with the Angelus surname. Her telekinetic power and this type of thinking developed a headache. So putting it off for now, she rested her head on her hands groaning silently.

Everyone else just figured they were somehow related.

**Lunch**

Kalas again sat alone on his desk, eating a sandwich he managed to salvage upon his not-setup-yet-kitchen. He was still wondering how the farmer got the chicken, fox, and birdseeds across the bridge safely.

Tenma again pondered upon Kurasama's absence. _"Maybe he went to America again..."_

"Excuse me?"

_"Or maybe he had a call from the government about the latest mission."_

"Pardon me?"

_"Maybe the government wanted him to be the first teenage boy in space..."_

"Hello?"

_"Or maybe he's an alien who had to return to the mothership."_

**Faroff**

In a silent room, only accompanied by the sounds of a pencil scratching on paper, sat the engimatic boy of Yagami. Working on his comic. He managed to persuade Itoko to allow him a week off so he can meet his deadline in exchange of doing extra homework to catch up.

**Back**

_"Yes. Maybe he had to go back because he got tired of waiting to hear of my love for him. What if he's in charge of judging whether or not this planet was worth living and he figured it was not because we aren't as friendly as we were long time ago. I doomed us all..."_ Tenma continued to exaggerate her wild imagination, trying to figure out why Kurasuma was missing again. All the while there was a voice trying to catch her attention. The more she thought, the faster she nibbled her pocky stick.

"Are you Tenma?" The voice, belonging to Innocent asked, tapping her shoulder.

The contact broke her thought train and she jumped up, "THE EARTH IS DOOMED!"

The whole classroom went silent as all eyes shifted towards Tenma. Of course, many knowing Tenma, this only lasted for a second or two and they resumed eating their lunches. Kalas however kept his gaze at Innocent, thinking if she knew how the farmer got the animals and bag of food across the bridge.

Harima also kept his gaze at that direction, but looking at Tenma. _"I love how Tenma just shouts out random things like that." _He quietly thought. Then he looked a bit further and saw Kalas staring at her direction. _"What? He's staring at her too. Can this be?" _He kept adding to his thinking train. He then turned his head towards the window, _"Damn it! I got to get him to learn the Kanji so he can read my warning before it's too late."_ He kept thinking over and over again.

"Kalas?" Itoko called out. Looking up from his food, he saw that she motioned him to come. So putting down his food, he got up and walked towards her.

Back to Tenma who was continuing eating pocky like a chipmunk. Innocent stood in front of her quietly. "Now that I got your attention, are you Tenma?" Innocent repeated her question.

Tenma looked towards her, "Oh, your that girl who treated my sister to dinner before." She pointed out.

Innocent nodded, "That's right. My name's Innocent Myst" She introduced herself.

"Now call it a hunch, but is Kalas your brother?" Tenma asked.

Innocent shook her head, "Don't even know the guy. Me and Yakumo kept bumping into him last night." She answered, seating herself in the chair nearby.

On another side of the room sat Ganji, Nara, Fiyuki, and Yoshidayama who kept looking at Kalas. "So what do you think Buddha?" Yoshidayama asked.

'Buddha' stared at Kalas silently, taking bites out of his big sub sandwich. "We do not yet know if he'll fit among our ranks." He answered in a very calm tone.

"So we need to spy on him and learn more then" Fiyuki suggested, lifting his camera up.

"We just need to wait for a perfect opportunity." Nara pointed out.

So the four waited for an opportunity.

Back to Kalas, he stood in front of her desk, wondering what he was called for. "Yes, Miss Osakabe?" He asked.

"I just recently became aware that you cannot read the Kanji. Is this correct?" She asked.

Kalas lowered his head, "Regrettably, yes." He admitted.

"This won't do. You won't get any work completed this way." She replied, opening her dresser. "I'm assigning a tutor to help you during weekends and after schools." She mentioned.

Kalas shook his head, "I can teach myself. I don't want to be a burden to anyone." He refused the offer.

"That won't do either. I can see your a busy man at the moment and won't have much time to yourself unless someone takes the time from you." Itoko pointed out, "So I'm assigning you a tutor whether you like it or not. Where do you live?" She asked.

Kalas gave in with a sigh, "I live next to the Tsukamoto's. My house is still in a sorry state however." He pointed out.

"That'll be fine. As long as you learn to read." Itoko reassured.

**Sometime after school**

Harima stood in front of the desk.

Itoko looked bewildered, "You want to help Kalas learn the Kanji?" Even her tone showed she was suprised.

"Yes. The faster he learns, the better for everyone." He reassured. Guess why he wants Kalas to learn as fast as possible?

**Later**

Hanai stood in front of the desk.

Itoko stared on, "You too?"

"As class representative. I, Haruki Hanai will assist a fellow student." Hanai reassured. He's just there.

**Later**

Tenma stood in front of the desk.

Itoko was at a loss of words.

"I live next to him. I figure I should help him." Tenma pointed out.

**Somewhere else**

In a dark room, a group of men wearing masks sat on a long table. "Our nightwhisperers have learned that Miss Osakabe is assigning students to help our new classmate learn how to read." Ganji revealed.

"Why are we going to waste our time with him when we can waste it by learning more of Innocent?" A random male asked.

"With his eyes, he can probably influence any girl to sleep with him easily. We want to see if he is either worthy of joining our group or a threat." Ganji pointed out.

"Well, let's all teach him then."

"Negative. We still do not know how smart or observant he is. All of us together will probably arise suspicions to him. Therefore, only Nara, Fiyuki, Yoshidayama, and myself will go to his house and observe him. The rest will stay behind and progress on their regular assignments." Ganji explained. "Nara, go assign us." He ordered.

"Yes captain." Nara obeyed without hesitation.

**Back to the desk**

"You, Ganji, Yoshidayama, and Fiyuki want to help him as well?" Itoko asked astonished.

Nara only nodded eagerly.

**Later**

This time Mikoto, Eri, Akira, and Innocent stood in front of her.

"You too?" Itoko guessed, leaning on her hand.

**Later**

Imadori stood in front of the desk.

"You want to help too?" Itoko asked, staring at him.

Imadori stared silently, looking at bit lower then face level.

Itoko narrowed her eyes, "My face is up here boy." She pointed out in a threatening voice.

Imadori looked up, "What?"

**Later on that day**

Kalas looked outside his door in amazement. "Itoko said she would assign students to help me learn to read. So why the hell is the entire 2-C Class standing in front of my house?" He asked in astonishment, looking at the majority of the 2-C Class.

**XoXoX**

**And there's that.**

**I realized I made several mistakes in past chapters, one of them being getting the classes backwards. Yakumo is actually 1-D while the others are 2-C. I'll fix it later on.**

**In case you haven't figured it out. I'm kind of aiming of making Kalas the "Only Sane Person" While many of the cast; excluding Asou, are stupid (Harima, Tenma) or have their own problems. (Eri is just leaning on Bipolar) Kalas main problem will probably be on trying to stay on the Sanity side. I kind of think Asou is slipping towards Insanity since he started dating Mikoto.**

**For those that are actually interested, I've a preview that I'll allow people to read to those who wants to. Just simply ask, and I'll send it. It's in script form meaning it'll change drastically when the time comes. Characters included are only Harima, Yakumo, Kalas, and Kiko.**

**Review please.**


	6. Author's Notes

**Hello, bet you thought I'd never come back, eh?**

**Well, to all wonderful readers out there; (If there are still some reading my stories) I'm here to inform you that I have not abandoned the School Rumble section. I'm thinking of restarting this fiction; (Since I didn't do much yet, it saves me some time) and reforged Kalas and Innocence anew. They will still retain their backstories; like Kalas is still the adopted son of Regino, while Innocence is now living her own life in Japan after her mother died. They will retain their distinct feature of different colored eyes and their heritage as lost twins. I will give a short list of hobbies in the next upcoming story. They also retain their abilities; Kalas' Mediumship and Innocence's Telekinesis. Kalas will still have contact with Yakumo's ghost, but I may change their interactions so the Ghost won't be telling the other about the other. I may or may not destroy the fourth-wall along the storylines and arcs. Even then, only the more saner ones may witness it's destruction. (Mikoto and Kalas being the few of the saner ones) I'm also going to change several of the twin's interactions with the main cast. (I originally planned Yakumo to think Kalas was stalking her for various reasons.) I also didn't really liked the whole idea of Kalas living near the Tsukamoto residence...at least not within the first few chapters. I'll also give the twins a bit of dry humor and sarcasm and what some may call Incredibly Lame Puns.**

**Wondering why I just decided to come back to this section? Truth be told, the School Rumble set I watched was only borrowed from my sisters friend; who later on sold it so she could move away for a while, (Don't ask why as it is not my problem and definately not yours.) and I didn't watch School Rumble for a good couple of years. That alone can ruin your motivation to write in one section. I didn't download the entire two semesters or even watch it online as I have snail-paced internet. (What could take you city-dwellers a few seconds to load a three minute video could take me a full half-hour to an hour to load and even then, downloads around here have a tendency to not finish or say it's complete when it is not.)**

**But just recently, my cousin was kind enough to download the entire series (except OVAs) and I copied it on a flashdrive and watched my favorite moments! Now I'm motivated to write for School Rumble again. Just imagined what watching the entire series can do for me.**

**My abscence could also be explain as my previous laptop was eaten by a whale, but that's another story and don't wrap your heads around that. All you need to know is that I got a new laptop (About six months ago...) so I can continue writing!**

**Contrary to belief, in their combat abilities, Kalas is more strategic and tatical while Innocence will rely on force and tricks. Example being that Kalas is more faster then Hanai and Harima while in turn weaker then them, causing him to rely on confusing his opponents and striking them in almost impossible ways. (He puts Le Pakour* within his fighting style) Innocence on the other hand, with no combat abilities relies on her telekinetic abilities; even though this stresses her, causing her to try and avoid fighting and only using a fraction of her ability to try to psyche them out and only use the full force of it when that fails and even then, it's to help her escape.**

**Anywho, I'll delete this story when I come up with a decent start so I won't "cheat" reviews, effectively making me start from scratch.**

**If you want, you could try enlisting some characteristics for Kalas and Innocence. Key word is "try" as I still need to figure out how to work it into their character.**

**I'll try to get it up within the following week or two...or three, while bringing in one-shots along the way.**

***Le Parkour; also known as Free-Running, is a sport which can best be described as getting from Point A to Point B in the quickest way possible. Stunts are optional. Look it up for more information.**

**While your waiting; (Which I give about a 5% of people who will) here are some other stories of mine to check out.**

**Can I ask you a Question?: Starring Yakumo's Ghost.  
>Confessions: Starring Harima and Serah. (Will continue this)<br>The Night Before: Starring Harima, Eri, Yakumo, and a mysterious (at the time being) girl.  
>Trail of Broken Hearts: Starring Yakumo and Harima.<br>Mission Impossible: Starring Akira and Harima.  
>Trapped within a Storm: Starring Yakumo and Harima.<strong>

**Cry of the Planet and Never Ending Fantasy may merged within this one as fillers of Harima's comics. Although the former may still be a stand alone.**

**Anyhow, see you next time!**


End file.
